Festín de Vegetales
by ZmeyStein
Summary: Nitori tenía a Winston y era vegetariano. Su vida era tranquila. Pero entonces, llego Kisumi con su carne. /AU


**Disclaimer: **_**Free!**_** es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. **_**Feast **_**es propiedad de **_**Walt Disney Animation Studios **_**y al resto del equipo. **

**Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto ¡Vive Disney libremente!, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**

•

•

**Festín de Vegetales**

•

•

No le molestaba en absoluto su soledad, mucho menos cuando se sentaba a leer un libro o completar la tarea que la universidad, con Winston a su lado y alguna ensalada podía ir bien.

Tampoco le importaba que, la mayoría del tiempo, Winston comiera de esa.

{…}

Con timidez se sentó en una de las sillas. El restaurante, de aspecto hogareño y acogedor, le resultaba intimidador de alguna forma. Se removió en la silla, inquieto. El sonido de cubiertos, pasos, risas y conversaciones llenaba el lugar, y él tan solo era capaz de ver el reloj, impaciente.

El sonido familiar de su teléfono sonar provocó un pequeño brinco en su persona, que con rapidez, lo tomó, anhelando pronto la compañía.

"Ai, ¡lo siento! He tenido que ir con Haru por… un problema. Tendremos que posponerlo.

Rin"

Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios. Bien, ahora estaba solo en un restaurante que desconocía en su totalidad. Recargó su barbilla en su puño, hojeando con distracción el menú.

― Buenas tardes, joven. ¿Desea ordenar algo? ―una voz le sacó de sus lamentaciones, regresándolo a la realidad.

Ojos violetas y cabello rosa. Y una sonrisa amable.

Se quedó sin habla.

{…}

La sonrisa no podía escapar de sus labios aun cuando ya había llegado a su casa, ni siquiera cuando un muy alegre puerquito se acercó a él, chillando con emoción.

― Mh, te alegras de verme, ¿eh? ― se agacho para acariciar las orejas del animal, provocando más ruidos ― Sí, sí, yo también te extrañe, Winston.

Levanto un poco la mirada, provocando que la ligera sonrisa que llevaba tambaleara.

¿Por qué había decidido tener un puerco, que resultaba ser igual o peor de desorganizado que él? Dios sabrá.

El sonido de ambos estómagos rugir en protesta le hizo recordar que no había comido en todo el día. Y es que no porque realmente la comida no oliese apetitosa en aquel restaurante – que había hecho incluso que añorara el delicioso sabor de la carne – sino, precisamente eso, todo tenía carne.

Y ya llevaba varios años – uno y medio – sin probar un solo bocado de carne. Aproximadamente, el mismo tiempo que había tenido a Winston como mascota.

Busco en su frigorífico, sacando los materiales necesarios.

Pero, sabía que podía seguir visitando aquel restaurante y solo pedir café, con tan solo el propósito de hablar aunque sea un poco con aquel camarero.

{…}

― Vienes mucho por aquí, ¿No? ― Y él, nervioso, solo había asentido, dejando escapar una ligera risa forzada ― Hm… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo, Nitori-kun?

El sonrojo se había apoderado de él sin ningún remedio cuando el de ojos violetas le había pedido salir.

{…}

Las alitas de pollo no eran sus favoritas.

Pero el de ojos violetas insistía, con un tono empalagoso al principio. Después cambiaba al amenazador. Después al de resignación.

Y con una sonrisa de derrota en sus labios, probó después de mucho tiempo la carne de nuevo. Aunque se prometió que era la única vez.

{…}

Sin importar cuanto insistiera, de alguna manera, el peli-rosa siempre terminaba ganando.

Las cenas en su casa se habían vuelto habituales y ya no se ponía tan nervioso como la primera vez. Ahora organizaba su casa, haciéndola lucir decente y escondía a un muy ruidoso Winston, que rechazaba – al igual que él – la carne.

Y es que el peli-rosa se había entusiasmado tanto cuando había comido aquellas dichosas alitas de pollo, que ahora, todo el tiempo insistía con lo mismo.

Pero tan solo con ver la cara de súplica del de ojos violetas y la mirada que brillaba al ver que el peli-plateado comía carne, no podía evitar hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

{…}

Winston día tras día, dejaba de recibirlo con la habitual emoción suya que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, el de ojos azules no percibía eso. Tan solo le dejaba la comida, para después salir en una cita con el peli-rosa o hacer tarea de la universidad.

Los chillidos emocionados y las horas tranquilas habían quedado en el pasado.

{…}

― Ai. ― estaban en una cena y era viernes en la noche. El ligero y agradable viento de verano les llegaba por la ventana abierta y provocaba cosquillas en su rostro.

El otro había respondido con una sonrisa y un simple "¿Si?". Después de aquello, tuvo que asimilar la propuesta del mayor, intentando procesar con corrección sus palabras.

El sonrojo de nuevo se había apoderado de sus mejillas y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, asintiendo repetidamente.

{…}

Gritos. Era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Aiichirō ya había olvidado siquiera porque peleaban, y probablemente, Kisumi también.

Aquellos últimos meses, su relación constantemente se veía complicada, y peleaban por todo.

― ¡Entonces aquí se termina todo! ― Gritó el de ojos violetas, saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

No hizo nada para detenerlo, y se quedó ahí, con una frustración inmensa oprimiendo su pecho y los puños apretados.

{…}

No había vuelto a pisar el restaurante. Había descuidado la universidad. Y no había vuelto a probar siquiera un bocado de carne.

Winston ahora era su única compañía, que agradecido por la atención y por la comida sin carne que le daba, regresaba a ser un alegre puerquito de un muy mal Aiichirō.

{…}

Lágrimas incontrolables bajan por sus mejillas al ver lo que había comprado.

Alitas de pollo.

Y es que no solía ser comida muy fina, o muy especial. O la favorita del de ojos azules. Pero aquella simple comida, había sido la primera que Kisumi le había obligado a comer. Recordó todo, ¿por qué rayos había comprado eso?

Tiró la caja, con fuerza e hipando.

Entonces, Winston lo vio. Jamás había visto al peli-plateado tan… decaído. Debía… debía de hacer algo.

Como pudo, tomo la caja entre su boca y escapo por la entrada que se encontraba abierta.

Corrió, ignorando el hecho de varias veces las personas estuvieron a punto de pisarlo, que un auto casi choca con él, o que parecía que en el restaurante preparaban unos deliciosos vegetales.

Fue cuando encontró a un chico de cabello rosa y ojos violetas, que tenía una débil sonrisa amable tirando de sus labios mientras atendía a un cliente. Dejó la caja de alitas de pollo en sus pies, chillando por llamar su atención.

― ¡Winston! ― Un muy agitado peli-plateado había llegado corriendo, aún con los ojos rojos y con sus ropas desacomodadas.

Y, aunque la sonrisa no fuese igual como cuando se conocieron, lo dejó sin habla.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas de la vergüenza, tomó a su pequeña mascota, decidido a salir de una vez por todas de ahí.

― ¡Espera, Ai! ― Escucho gritar al de ojos violetas. Y su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

{…}

Winston se había resignado. Por el simple hecho de que probablemente, tendría que cambiar su dieta.

Fue entonces, que Hayato, el hermano del peli-rosa, los visitó por primera vez.

Y a él… digamos que no le agradan tanto los vegetales. Fue cuando Winston encontró la oportunidad, y se había acercado por debajo de la mesa.

Ni Kisumi ni Aiichirō se percataron del equipo que esos dos habían formado, se encontraban viéndose melosamente entre los dos.

•

•

_Creo… no sé si me gustó o no, a decir verdad._

_Lo que sí sé, es que estoy fuera de tiempo._

_Y que amo a Ai y Kisumi. _

_r, xx. _


End file.
